Shelter from the rain
by shadowdolls
Summary: Ryoma was about to go home but then Eiji his senpai made him stay for a very long time in their school. then when they were about to go home it rained and that was were the problems began. this is my first fanfic/story so pls review


Shelter from the rain

It's raining hard and the 2 Seigaku regulars, Echizen Ryoma and Kikumaru Eiji, were looking for a place that can shelter them from the rain.

"Baka Kikumaru-senpai, I told you it was gonna rain but nooo you wouldn't listen. I'm blaming you if I get sick, tch and I needed to go home early but now... looks hopeless." The dark green haired tennis player complained. "Nya but it was so sunny earlier I thought it would have been impossible" the red haired acrobat replied.

The chibi didn't actually hear what his senpai had said because he paid more attention of looking left and right for a place that can shelter them from the rain. Sadly they were in a park with no trees or shops that can cover them from getting wet.

Ryoma who ran 50 laps because of his cat like senpai, tired, slipped whil running in the puring rain. 'tch this might hurt a bit' he thought to himself but instead of feeling pain from falling he felt a soft wet arm around his waist.

"Ochibi be careful." The red head senpai said. Ryoma didn't say anything but only stepped away from his senpai with a blushing face being covered with his cap.

Actually Ryoma had a crush on his childish senpai. He didn't know when it started but surely he fell in love with the playful, childish acrobat who kept glomping him while calling out 'ochibi'

The acrobatic player wondering what his kohai was thinking asked "hey ochibi, what's wrong? You ok?" the golden eyed tennis player didn't answer. His senpai got worried about him _'nya what's wrong with ochibi? What should I do?' _he thought panicking inside his head.

Then Eiji notice a small shed near by. He didn't think Ryoma would move yet so he tried to carry him while it was raining harder. "nya then ochibi let's go to that shed first so we can dry up then tell me what's the problem k?" Eiji said taking his ochibi and carrying him at his back.

Shocked the tennis prodigy said while struggling "hey Kikumaru senpai put me down I can walk on my own." But Eiji didn't follow what Ryoma said and went to the shred while carrying his ochibi in his back. While they were going to the shed Ryoma felt his face blushing real hard and his heart pounding.

Luckily the shed that Eiji found was open so they went in. He put the freshman prodigy down and sat somewhere near a corner.

"nya at last we found somewhere we can stay until the rain calms down. I'm tired" said the tired wet senpai sighing in relief.

"ah, hai". The golden eyed boy said then sat next to his senpai (heart still pounding hard) shivering a little because of the coldness.

Eiji noticed the freshman's shivering so he took off his jacket and placed it on Ryoma. "Nya, there ochibi that might make you feel warmer even a little." "Ah arigatou senpai." He said with a slight blush and Eiji noticed thinking Ryoma looked cute. Ryoma can't help but to notice the sweet and calming aroma from Eiji's jacket that made him a little sleepy.

Ryoma feeling drowsy moved closer to his senpai. "Hey, senpai can I sleep on your shoulder?" he hesitantly and cutely asked.

The acrobat smiled at what the freshman said and thought _'nya I can't take this anymore ochibi is too cute.'_ After that he leaned closer and put a gentle kiss in his kohai's lips.

Ryoma was shocked but he didn't pull away or resist. He actually returned the kiss. When Eiji felt Ryoma kissing back he asked Ryoma for entrance in his mouth. Ryoma gladly let Eiji enter and explore his mouth. When air was in need they parted.

Ryoma blushing from what happened put his head on his knees curling a bit from embarrassment. Eiji chuckled from the sight and pulled Ryoma closer to him. "Aishteru Ryoma" said the cat like tennis player closing his eyes.

"I love you to Kikumaru senpai" said the freshman prodigy placing his head on his senpai's shoulder.

"Just call me Eiji from now on ok?"

"Hai, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma said before falling asleep.


End file.
